The Yamis go to Disneyland
by Cat-kun
Summary: Oh bloody Ra what has Yugi gotten the world into! He is taking the Yami's to disney land let insanity and random footballs follow! Warning: Tristan-Tea bashing with just a sqeak of Yugi bashing in the first chappie!
1. Inviting everyone over!

The Yami's Go to Disneyland

by Yami Nightmare Magician

Yami Nightmare Magician: is reading a magazine peacefully

Nightmare Magician: OOOHHHHHHHH YAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMIIIIII TTTTTIIIMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE TTTTTTTTTOOOO SSSSSSSSSTTTTTTAAAAAAAARRRRRRTT

Yami Nightmare Magician: sighs I knew I should't have given her sugar

Nightmare Magician: TIME TO START YOUR FICCY-WICCY

Yami Nightmare Magician: Oh Ra help us all

Yami Bakura bangs himself on the wall as Nightmare Magician starts to read her Yami's magazine

Yami Nightmare Magician: I do not own Yugioh at ALL you bakas!

Yami Nightmare Magician: K lets just start the thing

* * *

Yami was bored as always as he flipped through the channels of the TV in the living room and when he got bored he started to think random thoughts about everything. 

"I wonder if Yugi uses hair gel?" Yami thought outloud as he flipped on his back stretching out his armys and legs.

"YAMI YAMI YAMI YAMI YAMI YAMI YAMI YAMI YAMI YAMI!" the midget dwarf-like (Yugi: I GET THA POINT!) hikari raced around the room in hyperness and in excitement.

"WHAT IS IT!" Yami yelled getting annoyed at the tone that Yugi was using that day and his boredness had driven away his temper.

Yugi stopped with a evil grin on his face and showed Yami 8 tickets to the evilest place on earth DISNEYWORLD!

"LETS GO ON A TRIP HUH YAMI YAMI YAMI YAMI YAMI YAMI YAMI YAMI YAMI YAMI YAMI YAMI YAMI!" Yugi screeched as Yami had to cover his ears as closed one eye as Yugi's painful voice finally broke through it was liek a cat scratching glass or a chalkboard "AL-RIGHT sheesh" the in pain Yami cried out after 5 minutes of torcher.

"LETS GO INVITE PEOPLE!" Yugi yelled for happyness as he put his fist up into the air and jumped 8 feet if Yami hadn't knew he was a mortal the poor Egyptian would have thought that Yugi was flying like superman.

"Alright who do you want to Invite?" Yami said keeping Yugi "to the earth" and not in the sky during his hyperness mode, Yami knew that he should not have given Yugi that sugar.

"Ryou,Bakura,Malik (the yami),Marik (the hikari),-" Yugi cheered as Yami had a look of pure horror on his face "NO NO NO WE ARE NOT BRINGING THEM!" he yelled at Yugi but Yugi continued.

"Tea, Tristan, then you and me!" Yami continued to Yami's horror he included the friendship freak "OH BLOODY RA!" Yami colapsed on the sofa as the overactive young teen went to call and invite his friends.

Yugi first called Ryou and Bakura first now that he had a chance since Yami's was unconcious on the Sofa.

**At Ryou/Bakura's place**

Bakura was bored and resisting the urge to go out and kill a few people since he would not be able to steal from the giftshop that Ryou hated.

He was about to get some sleep and dream about the Pharaoh dying until.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG (Phone: PICK ME UP YOU BAKA!)

Ryourushed from the bathroom with a towel around his waist and picked up the phone as Bakura gave the Phone evil stares from the couch.

Ryou's face lightened up "A trip and I can bring Bakura, wonderful we'll be their cheerio!" Ryou put the phone on the reciever and turned to Bakura "WERE GOING TO DISNEY LAND!"

Bakura had a disgusted look on his face "Do I have to come?" he asked he hated disney land he HATED it.

Ryou smiled "You can steal stuff from giftshops" as Bakura smirked "COUNT ME IN!"as he dragged poor Ryou up the stairs to get packed for the trip tommorow.

**At Malik/Marik's place**

Malik was currently trying to shave off Marik's hair from boredom when the phone rang.

"I'll get that!" Marik yelled reached the Phone and running with it as he conversed with the little midget Yugi "Yea Yea we'll be their but their better be candy"

He turned around, grabbed the shaver and threw it from the window "YOU BAKA WERE GOING SOMEWERE SO STOP TRYING TO SHAVE MY BLOODY HAIR OFF!" Marik yelled at Malik who scoffed and sat down on the sofa "Count me out"

Marik looked directly into his Yami's eyes "If you don't go I will melt all of your jewelry!" as Malik screetched and finally said "Alright I'LL BLOODY GO BUT YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS LATER!"

Marik along with his Yami ran upstairs to pack as Yugi called another guest's house.

**At Tea's House**

Tea was praticing dancing when he picked up the Phone to find Yugi on the other end "HELLO FRIEND!" she yelled through the phone as Yugi invited her to go to disney land "SURE AS LONG AS ALL MY LITTLE BWITY FRIENDS ARE DOING FRIENDLY THINGS IN A ROOM OF FRIENDLYNESS!" as she dropped the Phone and went to pack.

**Flash into Yugi's House**

Yugi just looked stunned for a moment Yami was still unconcious on the Sofa.

A Random bird chirped outside along with a cricket at the sudden pause.

Yugi started to call tristan the idiot's house.

**At Tristan's House**

Tristan the Idiot's house was pratically a wreck and Tristan was just babbling like a insane person in a courner when the Phone rang,

"YEA YUG I'LL BE THERE-E-E-E-E-E-!" he pratically shouted through the Phone then slammed it on the Phone reciever and ran to get packed.

**At Yugi's House**

Yami had finally woken up as Yugi and him acually walked upstairs to their room to get packed for the trip tommorow.

* * *

Yami Nightmare Magician: walks back from the fanfiction and finds Bakura slamming his head into the wall as Nightmare Magician turns a page in her magazine 

Yami Nightmare Magician: Has anything changed while I was gone?

Nightmare Magician: Nope

Yami Nightmare Magician: Oh well

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. The Trip of Absolute Horror

**The Yamis go to Disney Land**

**Chapter 2**

**The Trip of Absolute Horror**

Yami Nightmare Magician: Oh ra I can't belive how many reviews we got!

Nightmare Magician: You should write Humor stories more often!

Yami Nightmare Magician: Don't push it

Nightmare Magician: Yami Bakura do this disclaimer!

Yami Bakura: NO!

Yami Nightmare Magician turns on the Care Bears marathon

Yami Bakura: Yami Nightmare Magician does not own Yugioh and this story is all owned by her and not her little twit of a hikari

Yami Nightmare Magician walks away to start her ficcy

* * *

Yami had finally finished packing most of the stuff he had packed was leather along with his duel disk and waterproof hair gel incase Tristan tried to shove him into the water. 

"YAMI YOU DONE YET!" Yugi yelled from the stairway as he grabbed a few pixie sticks and put them in his pocket so he could go hyper later and scare the living daylights out of Yami.

"I'M DONE Y'HAPPY!" Yami walked downstairs with his rollerbag and sat on the sofa waiting for the others to come.

Suddenly their was what sounded to be a heard of buffalo (hehehehe I've had that happen to me) came to the front door and literally made it fall to the ground asRyou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Tea, and Tristan stodd in the doorway all of them had happy faces on and were wearing Disney hats incept Yami Bakura who just burned it.

Yami gave a high pitched scream when he saw them and fainted almost on instinct as Tea rushed over to him and began to cry "HE'S DEAD!" as all of them just stared at tea for a long time.

"Uhh Tea he has just fainted" Yugi said putting a hand on Tea's shoulder as she sweatdropped and stood up brushed her pink miniskirt off.

"Friends must be friends always and they must never fail friends who help them like friends do and blah blah blah" Tea starteed to rant as Ryou whispered to Bakura who nodded and grabbed a flamethrower on the wall and lighted Tea on fire.

While she was screaming in agony as Bakura laughed at her the now hyper Yugi dragged Yami and all of the luggage into the car setting Yami in the trunk of all of the places the TRUNK!

All of the gang followed besides Tea because she was just ash now and Yami Bakura squished in becuase Yugi's car was not meant for that many people.

"OW GET YOUR F-ING FOOT OUT OF MY FACE DAMNIT!" Yami Bakura yelled at Tristan.

"GET YOUR FOOT OFF OF MINE:" Ryou yelled as Yami Bakura tried to move but couldent.

"SHUT UP!" yugi yelled at them who looked at Yugi with shock.

Suddenly a large thumping was heard as Yami woke up and realized that he was in the trunk with all of the Tomb Robber's crappy luggage.

Yami Bakura opened the little door to the trunk from the back seat and started to poke Yami with a large random stick.

"OW!" Yami grabbed the stick and a large breaking sound was heard as the stick flew back into the air and colided with Yugi's head.

"DAMNIT WHO THREW THAT!" Yugi yelled everyone suprised that he cussed as he rubbed the back of his head.

Tristan started to sing "The Wheels on the bus go round round round" as Yami Bakura, Yami, and Ryou closed off their ears with their hands.

Tristan kept singing and singing and singing through the long trip but Bakura finally having enough knocked him up as he slobbered on the Tomb Robber's foot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOW I'LL HAVE IDIOT COOTIES!" Bakura yeleed keeping his left foot awat from his body as possible.

Malik and Marik who had stayed silent the entire time because they were reading a book about how to kill friendship looked at what was going on and handed Bakura a rag "Do the common sense thing WIPE IT UP!" Malik yelled at Bakura who pouted and wiped the slobber from his shoe as Marik kept reading the story.

"okay" Ryou muttered as he read a packed about disney world.

After several yellings and a couple of twackings for Bakura they finally reached the airport and OH GODS the car was still intact THANK YOU!

Yugi started to get all the luggage out with the help of Bakura and Malik who did not want to and had to face Yugi's puppy dog eyes.

Finally wiht all the luggage out Yami was able to get out which was good because he was cranky from being stuck in a weird position for a hour.

"Damn of all the places to put me you had to put me in the freakin trunk!" Yami said smoothing out his shirt and glared at Yugi who handed everyone's luggage to everyone who it belonged to as they started off for the planr as several people stared at the starheads and the albinos while they completly ignored tristan and payed great attention to Malik and Marik who were still in the book.

After several failed mistakes they finally found the plane to Disney land as they put their bags away and sat down unfortunatly they were not able to sit all together but they had to sit with Random people they did not know.

**With Yugi**

Yugi was sitting next to a big guy and who was HAIRY he was also very smelly.

"Um Hello" Yugi said tryign to to smell the horrendous scent that the guy had.

The Man reached into his pocket and took out a rifle pointing it at everyone in the plane "DON'T MOVE OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

Yugi was scared but then the guy fell unconcious as he was pushed off the plane by a plane attentdant in somewere South of Dakota.

**With Yami**

Yami was sitting next ot a guy who kept looking at him blushing and giggling.

"Um what are you so happy about?" Yami asked as the guy smiled "OH MY GOD YOUR YAMI I'M AM YOUR CRAZIEST FANGUY WILL YOU MARRY ME!"

Yami got as close to the window as the could as he pushed the crazed fanboy away from him with his foot.

"Keep away from me!" Yami said to the guy as the guy kept trying to "touch" him.

Yugi seeing what the fanboy was doing took off his seatbelt and stormed to the fanboy litterally grabbing him and throwing him off of the plane.

Yugi smiled at what he had done and sat next to Yami and conversed about duel monsters and America.

**With Yami Bakura**

"STAYIN FOR A LONG RIDE!" The REALLY old lady by him sang in a BAD BAD BAD voice.

"SHUT UP DAMN IT!" Yami Bakura yelled at her.

She only continued and it was starting to give the Tomb Robber a headache.

"GOING FOR A LONG RIDE!" she yelled/sang again as the Tomb Robber got out his Mellinium Ring and banished her ot the Shadow Realm then he banished a flight attendant to the shadow Realm when she screamed.

**With Ryou Bakura**

Ryou was next to a man who looked like a punk and had a tattoo of a giant snake coiling up his arm as the guy examined him and whispered in his ear "How much would your parents pay if I kidnapped you?"

Ryou shuddered "My parents are dead" he said backign away from the guy.

"Feh nobody costs anything nowadays" the punk said leaning back agaist the seat and eatign a crushed corndog that had been in his trouser pocket.

Ryou was about the throw up when the guy bealched amking all of the people in the plane look at the Punk as some looked at Ryou.

**With Malik and Marik**

Malik and Marik who were the lucky ones got to sit next to each other on the plane as everything else looked pretty calm to them.

Malik was beign brought champange from a attendant who he had mind controllled with the Mellinium rod behind Marik's back.

"MALIK STOP THAT!" Marik whacked Malik on the head asthe Flight attendant went to normal and slapped Malik hard on theface and stormed off only to be sent to the Shadow Realm by Yami Bakura later.

**With Tristan**

He was happily sitting next to a person eating random illegal food with a guy from France until he was pushed off the plane along with the man for bringing foods into a no-food place.

After a while on the plane they finally reached the disney world airport as they got off and were happy about getting off of that Hell-Hole

"Their was a guy who wanted to kidnap me" Ryou said as Yugi comforted him.

"Lets just go get a hotel" Yam iBakura said counting up all of the money he had gotten from robbing the giftshop in the airport.

"Yes I've had enough FUN for one day" Yami siad as all of them went ot find a hotel.

"OH MY RA!" all of them yelled in horror as they saw what was outside.

* * *

Nightmare Magician: Please for my insane YamiRead and Review 


End file.
